


TOW Rafael Yells

by Lisbethsan



Category: Friends (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbethsan/pseuds/Lisbethsan
Summary: Ever imagine the SVU characters in one of those episodes from Friends? This short story focuses on the episode "TOW No one is Ready". Rafel x Reader





	TOW Rafael Yells

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Law & Order: SVU, or the plot from Friends. First time writing for this cast, I'm so sorry if I didn't get their personality right, or if too OOC. Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism welcomed.

“Olivia! Quit hogging the bathroom!” Y/N knocked on the bathroom door of their shared apartment. Y/N rolled her eyes when she opened the door to reveal Olivia curling her hair. 

“I’ll stop when I’m done, Y/N,” Olivia replied and Y/N hoffed, stepping out into the younger detective’s room. There was a knock on the door and Y/N went to open it, groaning as she did. She needed time to choose an outfit! 

Y/N saw two well dressed men chatting up behind the peephole before she opened the door. 

“A little late to be wearing PJ’s,” Munch commented, looking at her. “Shush and just come in,” he chuckled and came in with Fin close behind him. 

Munch was wearing one of his black suits, a nice tie complimenting him. Fin was wearing a black turtleneck and brown pants. “Looking good, Tutuola,” she said. He smirked, “Tell me something I don’t know.” she laughed and shook her head. As she was about to close the door, Rafael placed his body in between the door. 

“Babe! You’re here early.” Y/N said, opening the door so he could come in. “Early? No, we need to leave in 30 minutes.” She widened her eyes at this. “WHAT? OLIVIA!” she started marching back to the bathroom, but went back to Rafael to give him a kiss. 

“It’s good to see you, babe,” she said, noticing how he was wearing her favorite three piece suit. “Hmm,” he was about to hold her closer towards him, when he noticed the other detectives in the room. 

“Detectives,” he cleared his throat before nodding his head at them. John got up from his seat in the living room to roam the fridge. “Counselor, what brings you here?” He joked. “Ready for the big speech?” 

The detectives and the ADA engaged in small talk when there was another knock on the door. Seeing as Y/N was too focused on finding an outfit, Barba opened the door, which revealed Amanda and Nick. 

“Are we late?” Amanda asked, her cheeks slightly red. “No, you got here just in time. We are leaving in 20 minutes.” Amanda smiled widely at Barba’s response. “Alright! Y’all ready yet?” she asked, stepping inside and greeting the detectives inside. 

Amaro and Barba seemed to be having a stare down when Olivia stepped out of the bathroom, hair curled and towel wrapped around her body. 

“You guys gonna come in or..?” she asked, making both men clear their throat before Nick made his way inside. 

“Finally, Liv,” John said before hurrying inside the bathroom. Fin eyed the small couch John was sitting on and shrugged, sitting in the more comfier looking spot. 

“Woah, Amanda, looking good girl!” Y/N said once she stepped out of her room, embracing her friend. “It took me FOREVER just to choose which dress fits this event better,” Amanda said, rolling her eyes. “It also doesn’t help that I have no nice clothes.” They both shared a laugh. 

“Y/N, you guys have 18 minutes left. Please tell Olivia to hurry.” Barba said, looking at how his girlfriend was still wearing her PJ’s from before. 

“Sure honey, we just need to know what we need to wear. No biggie!” Y/N answered, making Barba huff and sit down on the couch while she walked back to her room. 

There was the found of flushing the toilet, with Munch stepping out, phone in hand. “Well, according to Buzzfeed, I do put my career before men.” he snickered as he approached Tutuola. “Get up.” 

Fin’s eyebrow furrowed. “Uh, what?” John put his phone in his pocket. “You’re in my seat.” 

“How is this your seat?” Fin asked. John turned to the other detectives and the ADA, as if asking if this was happening. “I was sitting there last.” he replied. “Yeah, but then you left.” “It’s not like I went to Spain! I went to the bathroom,” he pointed behind him. “You knew I was coming back.” 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, just sit somewhere else.” Tutuola said, taking out his phone and sending a text out. “The deal is, that is my seat!” Munch said.

“Fellas, are you seriously arguing over a SEAT?” Rafael asked, getting in between the two older detectives. “Munch, just sit somewhere else.” They all started arguing when Amanda’s voice interrupted them. 

“SHIT!” They all turned to see Nick’s face look as if he was a dead man, and Amanda looking down on her yellow dress. 

“What-” Barba was about to say when Amanda turned to look at him, when he saw the huge red spot right in between her chest. 

“Nick and his stupid kool-aid! I told you not to drink that!” She yelled at him, with Nick laying apologies every two seconds. 

“No, don’t rub it!” Barba tried to say, but it was too late, the stain on Amanda only grew more. Barba caught a look at his watch: 13 more minutes. “Quick, what gets out kool-aid stains?!” he yelled. 

Y/N stepped out, still wearing her PJ’s. She gasped when she saw Amanda, “‘Manda, what happened?” Amanda approached her, “Kool-aid, I got the Kool-aid.” she pouted. 

“Maybe my black sweater can cover you up,” Y’N said and Amanda shook her head. “Yeah, but that sweater doesn’t match with my outfit.” Y/N looked at Amanda, scanning her. “No, you’re right. Come, we’ll look for something else, or Liv can let you borrow something.” 

Barba places his hands over his face, a headache already forming. “Uh, so, Fin. I wrote a little song today. It’s called ‘Get Up’” Munch continued. “Munch, just sit over there!” Fin exclaimed, raising his voice a bit. 

“Boys, aren’t you guys a little old to be arguing over this?” Amaro questioned, his arms crossed. “For once I agree, Detective.” Barba weighed in. 

“Whatever, if you won’t get up, I guess we’ll both sit.” Munch said as he sat on top of Fin. “Wow, I am SO comfortable.” 

Tutuola nodded. “Yup. You could say I’m getting… a little TOO comfortable.” Munch immediately got up, a shiver down his spine. “Ugh!”

Amanda got out of Y/N’s room, wearing a large pin with the words “SEXY’ on top of her yellow dress. Everybody in the room winced. “Y/N didn’t have anything that I liked, so I thought ‘Fine I’ll be bold tonight’.” she shrugged. Barba fake smiled. “Looks great, Amanda. Is Y/N done?” The blonde laughed. “Not even close. She keeps alternating between outfits.”

Barba exhaled loudly and checked his watch. 13 minutes. “Wha… my… my watch stopped. What time is it?!” he asked. 

“It’s 7:33,” Amanda answered, playing with the pin on her chest. “7:33… 7… I have seven minutes. Seven minutes!” He then entered Y/N’s room. 

Olivia stepped out, wearing a beautiful red dress. “Finally done, can’t believe it took me that long.” she sighed. She looked at Fin. “Hey, can I sit there? It’s sort of my spot.” Tutuola immediately got up, leaving Munch’s mouth hanging. 

“What, so for Liv you give it up but not me?” Munch asked, seeing Olivia sit down and looking confused. “Get over it, John.” Fin said with a chuckle. 

“So, sexy, huh?” Nick laughed at Amanda, who shoved him.

“I’m sorry, I thought it looked like a good outfit.” Barba said, stepping out of Y/N’s room. “Rafa, that was a Halloween costume. Unless you want me to go as Marie Antoinette to the event.” she laughed. “Look, I wouldn’t have recognized it without the big wig.” Barba said. “Which, by the way, would like back one of these days, Nick.” Y/N said, looking at Nick, whose cheeks flushed. Barba raised an eyebrow. Y/N went back in to her room.

“....We used it to recreate a scene.” Nick told Barba. “What?”

“T-The wig. We used it to recreate a scene back at the precinct.” Barba raised one of his hands. “Look, what you do on your own time…” Amanda and Olivia both held in a laugh. 

After a minute, Y/N stepped out with two different heels. “Ladies, which heel fits better for this dress, the black or purple?” Amanda and Olivia looked. “Don’t you have the one with the strap?” Olivia questioned. “Ooh, a strap would be nice.” Amanda added. 

Y/N shook her head. “Those go better with pants.” Barba had enough of this. 

“Choose whichever! Look, I don’t know what you want from me, pants no pants, dress, no dress! I don’t care! Just get your ass in that room and put whatever shoes fit your feet. No, I do NOT care if they match!” Y/N opened her mouth to say something but Barba wouldn’t let her speak. 

“No, no, no, just GO and get dressed up so we can get out of here.” The room fell silent. “...Alright.” she slowly entered her room. “Thank you!” Barba said and shook his head, turning back to the living room where everyone else was pretending not to have heard all of that. 

“Uh, Amanda, come look at this in my room.” Olivia awkwardly said, getting up from her seat, the blonde quickly heading to the room, the rest of the detectives following closely behind, like a herd of sheep. 

Barba kept tapping his feet. 

He was about to go to Y/N’s room when she stepped out, back in her old PJ’s. Barba’s mouth hung open. 

Y/N sat down, opening up a case file. She hummed a song as she wrote down some notes. Barba cleared his throat. 

“Y/N, I know it says black tie optional but...uh... “ Barba started off saying. “Yeahh.. I’m not going to go,” Y/N said, a blank expression on her face. “You’re… you’re not going? You’re kidding right?” he asked. The detectives started to file out of the room once hearing Y/N’s voice, thinking they were ready to go. 

“I don’t know, but ever since I was yelled at and humiliated in front of my friends, I don’t know, I’m just not in a mood to go out and celebrate.” Y/N said, her voice flat. 

“Um, I’m sorry I yelled,” Barba tried to say. “That’s fine,” Y/N said. The detectives swallowed hard. 

Munch and Tutuola looked at each other and the vacated seat. They both jumped to the seat and Fin laughed as he sat first. “Dammit!” Munch quietly said. 

“I’m just not going.” Y/N said once more. “But… you do know I have to go right?” Y/N hummed in response. “So, is it going to be like I’m abandoning you while you’re upset… or…?” Barba said, dragging his words as Y/N wrote down some notes.

“Nope,” she said. “Right, because you’re not upset about the yelling,” Barba said. “And the humiliating,” his girlfriend added. Barba swallowed, “right, of course, the humiliating,” he said. 

The detectives watched with second-hand embarrassment. “Alright, so… we… we are okay,” Barba said. “Yup,” Y/N said. Barba got up.

“Sweetie?” she turned her head and he leaned in for a kiss but Y/N turned her head back and started writing once more. He sighed. 

Rafael turned and saw the rest of SVU trying so hard not to cringe. “Uh… ready to go?” he awkwardly asked them. They all nodded, he checked his watch and saw there was a minute to spare. 

“I’ll get an Uber,” he said while stepping out of the apartment. The tension seemed to lift. 

“Oh, honey, come on, please go,” Amanda begged Y/N, grabbing a hold of her arm. “I’m sure Barba didn’t mean to yell.” Olivia weighed in. “Whatever, just go. I’m not in the mood.” they all looked sympathetic, but their signal to leave was given when Barba came back. 

“Time to go,” he said. He looked at Y/N for a quick second before leaving the door wide open and taking the stairs to the lobby. 

Everyone said their goodbyes. 

“Take it easy” “We’ll miss you” “We’ll see you tomorrow” “I’ll bring you breakfast tomorrow”

Whatever.


End file.
